


Reaksi

by Wereng



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, flashfiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: "Siapa kau? Tunanganku tidak semenjijikkan ini." YamiMeleoleona





	Reaksi

"Hei."

Meleoleona tidak mengacuhkan panggilan Yami. Ia hanya meluruskan kakinya ke atas meja sambil menonton televisi dengan tangan kanan yang mengangkat cangkir kopi dan tangan kiri memeluk sebungkus besar keripik kentang kesukaannya. Rambut merah ikal panjangnya tak beraturan, ada yang terkepit di sela dada besarnya, ada yang membuntal di ubun-ubunnya. Wanita itu bahkan belum mandi sejak kemarin.

"Aku gay." Yami menyalakan rokok barunya. Meleoleona hanya mendehem pelan dan matanya masih tetap menatap layar televisi. Habis kopi diteguknya, ia hanya berkata sambil lalu, "Oh."

"Responmu membosankan sekali."

Lirikan Meleoleona tajam. Disuapkannya dua keping keripik, "Kau mau aku bereaksi seperti wanita lain? Kau mau kutampar? Kuhajar, begitu?"

"Kau tidak menghajar. Kau membunuh."

"Nah." Meleoleona meraih _remote_ televisinya dan mengeraskan volumenya. "Jangan ganggu aku, _gay_."

Yami tertawa pelan. Ditindihinya pundak kiri Meleoleona dan ia menyamankan sandarannya, turut menikmati tontonan akhir pekan mereka hari ini. Tangan kanannya menjumput bungkus yang dipegang si gadis, namun tamparan Meleoleona keras di pundaknya. Katanya, "Ini milikku."

Lengan kanan Yami mengulur, meraih pundak kanan sulung Vermillion itu dan ia tarik bahu itu agar makin dekat padanya. Bisik Yami di telinga si gadis, "Kalau begitu, ini milikku. Aku mencintaimu."

Meleoleona terpaku. Matanya melotot dan ditamparnya pelan pipi lelaki hitam itu. "Siapa kau? Tunanganku tidak semenjijikkan ini."

**-end**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Black Clover sepenuhnya adalah milik Yuuki Tabata. Adapun saya tidak ada mengambil sedikitpun keuntungan materiil dari peminjaman karakternya.


End file.
